ANGELIX
ANGELIX (pronounced アンジェリックス) is a Japanese group under Bright Project originally formed with members after an audition to become new Hello Pro Kenshuusei. History: 2008: ANGELIX was formed in late 2008 and their 1st Generation members Aiba Miu, Tokonaga Honoka and Ono Luna were announced at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Autumn ~Resonant LIVE~. All three of them performed Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru. 2009: They released their first single I’m Your Angel ~Sora no Onnanoko~ in March of 2009. 2010: They announced new members, also known as 1.5th Generation members- Bright Project Kenshuusei members Aijima Paige, Maeda Yui and Murada Aimi. Their debut is “Aishiteru” Iitte wo Ippai no Tegami/Oh Yes! Kimi no Cinderella wo Naritai!. 2012: In 2012, Aiba Miu announced her graduation, and ANGELIX then announced an audition, called ANGELIX 2ki Audition ~Second Angel~. Aiba Miu graduated with the song Believing in Myself ~Jibun wa Hontou~. The winners of the ANGELIX 2ki Audition were Kotogawa Areum and Takase Ayaka. They debuted with Aoiro no Kagerou. 2013: In Spring 2013, Aijima Paige announced her graduation during summer. Her graduation song was Senrensareta Shinwa ~Story of Grace~. During Autumn, they announced a new member, Uesaka Aoi. Her debut single was Itazura Gentlemen/Tomo Janai Yo. 2014: In 2014, Tokonaga Honoka announced her graduation. Her graduation song was Electric Shock/Koi Sakebi/Dansei no Hyoujo. Also in 2014, they announced another audition, called ANGELIX 4ki Audition ~Forever Powerful!~. The winners of the audition were Yabushita Miyuki, Shimizu Makoto and Yamashita Nanami. Their debut single was Koinochiru Nazega?/Step by Step. 2016: Before the release of Dare wo Sagashite da?/Shin Sedai wo Konnichiwa, Kotogawa Areum left the group because of a scandal. In Spring, Ono Luna announced her graduation in the Autumn concert. She graduated with the triple A-side Tenshi Genkai/Karafuru Renga Kabe/Kimi ga iu “Bokura ga Kawaru” wa Utsukushii wo Mitsuke da. During the end of the Autumn concert, they announced that they will have new members. The new members were Bright Project Kenshuusei UK members Carla Parkinson and Freya Lee, and Bright Project Kenshuusei Yoshizawa Uta and Guchimura Sumire. Their debut song was TAKE THE CHANCE!/Shin Koibito wo Wasureshinai. 2017: In Spring 2017, Maeda Yui announced her graduation. She graduated with the song Kono Toki wo Wasurenai/Aozora ga Mukatte/Mae ni, Dentoteki Bijin Janai ne. 2018: On January 1st, it was announced that Nakatani Momo who failed the Hello! Project Kids audition and Bright Project Kenshuusei Yamane Ayaka and Wakabayashi Mimi will be joining. They debuted with the single Seishun Wana/Inairo Palette. In Feburary, they announced two graduations for Spring- Murada Aimi and Shimizu Makoto. They graduated in June 23rd 2018. On the 26th, they announced three new members- from Girls Division Kenshuusei, Shiga Fumiko and Yakumo Rin and from the DIVAS., Ibi Setsuna. They debuted with the song 100% Yuuki. On the 1st of August, they announced a new album featuring all past and present members of the group (except for Shimizu Makoto), called ANGELIX: Decade Wings. The songs will include a 10 year version of I'm Your Angel ~Sora no Onnanoko~, and another song featuring all of the leaders of the group. The group was on 24 Hour Cancer Showcase in Aichi, when they perform their own rendition of "Gosenfu no Tasuki" and "I'm Your Angel ~Sora no Onnanoko~". On 22nd November, during a fanclub event, three members were announced to graduate from ANGELIX, and the next day, it was confirmed that Uesaka Aoi, Yabushita Miyuki and Carla Parkinson will be graduating, according to their blogs. 2019: Takase Ayaka announced on the 15th December on her blog about the auditions, that they have all chosen trainee from each branch except for the Tokyo branch, who's working on the new group, and it will be announced at a Bright Project concert during New Year's Day. They are announced on January 5th, and consist of Azuma Fuki, Konishi Riyo, Fujimi Uta, Yamada Ayame, Takada Honako and Eliza Lee. Uesaka Aoi, Yabushita Miyuki and Carla Parkinson graduated on May 25th in a single concert. Their graduation single was Sankaku STAR. On May 10th, Wakabayashi Mimi left ANGELIX due to contact issues and disagreements between her family and the company. Two days later, the colours for 8th Generation were revealed. In the 16th of November, Takase Ayaka announced she will be graduating from ANGELIX in Spring 2020. Members: Past Members: Trivia * After Luna's graduation, Aiba, Aijima and Ono formed the group PeiMiRu. * Their image colour for Bright Project All-Starz is Gold. Category:Bright Project Category:1st Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:3rd Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:ANGELIX Category:ANGELIX Members Category:2008 Debuts Category:Bright Project Groups Category:2009 Debuts Category:10th Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Bright Project Kenshuusei